False Illusions
False Illusions 'is an alternative rock band formed in Aphid Cove in January 2011. The band consists of lead vocalist Nichole Moore, bassist Heath Williams, lead guitarist/backing vocalist Joey Tierney and drummer Dan Bickerton. The group released it's debut album ''Heavenly Topiary ''independently in March 2011. It was followed up by the live release ''Live, Unbridled, Unleashed ''in September 2011, featuring a live set from one of their shows as part of the Toxic Music Festival. In November 2011, the band took a hiatus following singer Nichole Moore going through personal issues. They re-entered the studio to record their second album ''Beneath Blazing Skies, ''which was released in August 2012. History 'Formation False Illusions officially formed when Nichole Moore watched Joey Tierney perform a show at a local nightclub in Aphid Cove. One day when mucking around at Joey's place, Nichole sang one of Joey's original songs to herself which Joey overheard, and complimented her interpretation of the song. The two decided to form an alternative rock band and added brothers Heath and Taylor on bass and rhythm guitars, respectively. They later recruited Brad Smith as their drummer to complete the line-up. 'Heavenly Topiary' Just before recording and releasing Heavenly Topiary, Heath Williams left the band citing personal reasons, leaving them without a bass player. They added Max Urebay, younger brother of their manager Remanuel, to the fold in order to complete the recording of the album. When Heath returned to Aphid Cove, there was some dispute as to who would be the band's bassist, but Heath was eventually chosen. A short time afterwards, the band lost another member when Taylor abruptly left the band for an unknown reason. It was later revealed that he was in a relationship with Nichole's sister Raychell, who was feuding with her sister, and they were forming a band of their own, Raychell Moore & the Sprites. 'Departure of Brad Smith and new sound' Deciding to remain a four-piece, the band added good friend Jack Slay as a touring rhythm guitarist to play their original work, while stepping up the bass guitar in their tracks to compensate for the missing guitar part in their later work, attempting to create a new sound. The band was reduced to a three-piece when drummer Brad Smith was arrested for possession of an enormous amount of drugs. Luckily, they found a replacement rather quickly in the form of Dan Bickerton, who was more than willing to join up with the band. Musical style and influences Lead vocalist Nichole Moore has cited Bon Jovi (more specifically Jon Bon Jovi) as her primary influence to become a singer. She also credits Tonight Alive (a young pop punk band from Sydney, Australia) as a major influence to the band's sound. Heath Williams, being more metal-orientated, cites bands such as Pantera as influences, also being influenced by softer bands such as the Red Hot Chili Peppers. The musical style of False Illusions has varied throughout their career, mainly due to significant changes in the line-up. Their original sound was more alternative orientated, but when Heath departed and Max was added, their sound changed drastically bass-wise, due to Max playing with a pick (as opposed to Heath's playing style being with his fingers). The band's latest sound as a four-piece consists of Joey playing melodically, while Heath continues his bass duties and makes up for the absent rhythm guitar. When asked why the band simply doesn't add Jack Slay as a permanent rhythm guitarist, Nichole replied, "Jack's busy with his own projects as well. We've asked him, but he's politely turned us down, which is cool with us. I could just as easily be rhythm guitarist, but I prefer to have my hands free when I'm singing on stage. Besides, it gives us a chance to experiment with a new sound in terms of the bass guitar, which is really cool." Band Members 'Current Members' *'Nichole Moore - '''lead vocals, keyboards *'Joey Tierney - lead guitar, backing vocals *Heath Williams - bass guitar, screamo vocals *Dan Bickerton - drums, percussion '''Touring Members *'Jack Slay - '''rhythm guitar 'Former Members' *'Max Urebay - bass guitar *Taylor Williams - rhythm guitar *Brad Smith - drums, percussion '''Members Timeline Discography For entire list of songs recorded and performed by False Illusions, see List of False Illusions songs. 'Studio albums' *''Heavenly Topiary'' *''Beneath Blazing Skies'' 'EPs' *''The Popcorn Massacre'' 'Live albums' *''Live, Unbridled, Unleashed'' Singles *'Back Home - 'released on February 25, 2011 from the album "Heavenly Topiary" *'Hate Isn't Hate (Unless You Make It Personal) - '''released on March 18, 2011 from the album "Heavenly Topiary" *'Not Enough Time - released on April 19, 2011 from the album "Heavenly Topiary" *'''Echoes - ''released on October 19, 2011 from the EP "The Popcorn Massacre"''